Yo sere un caballero
by Beledien
Summary: Camus, cuando niño no sabe si quiere ser un caballero, hasta que conoce a alguien que le ayuda a tomar esa decisión


**Nota: **Los personajes no son míos son de Kurumada, hoy sólo escribí una historia sobre uno de los lindos caballeros dorados.

Esta es mi segundo intento por escribir algo serio, y ahora creo que lo conseguí, ya no hay sarcasmo ni doble sentido, sólo espero que la historia no me haya salido ñoña. Ahí les va.

**Yo seré un caballero.**

Camus veía desde la ventana del tren el paisaje otoñal siberiano, la escasa vegetación mostraba tonos rojizos y amarillentos, el sol de la tarde se escondía detrás de las últimas montañas que Camus vería en muchos años.

"baja Camus, pasaremos la noche en este pueblo y continuaremos en la mañana."

Camus con sólo seis años, era el último de los niños que habrían de llegar al campo de entrenamiento para convertirse en uno de los caballeros de hielo.

Camus aun era muy joven, pero la fuerza de su cosmos sorprendía los otros caballeros, por lo que se esperaba que él ganara la armadura dorada de Acuario.

Pero Camus no entendía todavía que era todo eso de los caballeros, el perder a sus padres a tan temprana edad lo dejó sin la más remota idea acerca de su destino, la posibilidad de convertirse en caballero parecía ser la única salida posible, aun sin saber todo lo que ello implicaba.

"pero qué es un caballero?" a menudo se hacía esa pregunta en su joven mente, nunca supo de ellos hasta antes de que lo recogieran en el orfanato después de que en una pelea encendiera algo que los caballeros de cristal le dijeron que era su cosmos.

"Nos quedaremos en este lugar, espérame aquí mientras voy por el equipaje, no quiero que te muevas de este lugar." Le dijo el hombre del santuario que llevaba a Camus donde el caballero de cristal futuro maestro de Camus.

Pero el pequeño hizo caso omiso de las palabras del hombre. El pueblo era pequeño y poco interesante para él, no parecía que hubiera nada ni nadie con quien jugar, además todas las personas aquí hablaban de una manera tan rara. Pero el pequeño bosque de pinos, ese lugar si que llamaba su atención, con sus colores tan vivos y los pájaros revoloteando sobre sus nidos.

Camus no lo pensó dos veces y fue hacia los árboles, pensando en como sería su vida de aquí en adelante, en un lugar tan inhóspito con gente que no hablaba su mismo idioma y sin saber todavía por qué o para qué estaba aquí.

Con estos pensamientos se fue adentrando entre los árboles que parecían amistosos según su propia percepción, y que si no quería ser un caballero, nadie sin duda le reclamaría por no querer ser uno, si ser un caballero implicaba marcharse a un lugar tan lejano de todo lo que conocía hasta entonces, de todo lo que le recordaba a su perdida familia.

"Ahora debes dejar todo atrás y olvidar tu vida pasada." Le dijeron antes de partir. Pero como se olvidan las caricias de una madre o las manos fuertes de un padre. Su recuerdo era lo único que conservaba de una época en la que había sido feliz, en la que nada importaba mientras estuviera al lado de sus seres amados. Lágrimas  aparecieron en sus ojos, producto de un dolor que no sabía bien de donde provenía, inubicable, insoportable, y después un frío que le calaba los huesos.

Había comenzado la primera nevada, señal clara de que el invierno llegaba a este lugar ya de por sí frío. Cuando levantó la cabeza para ver notó que el la noche ya había caído y que los árboles que parecían haberle acogido cálidamente, ahora parecían no quererlo entre ellos, proyectando sombras aun en la oscuridad de la noche.

Camus sintió miedo al darse cuenta de que no sabía como regresar al pueblo donde seguramente su maestro estaría molesto con él por desobedecerle. El miedo que le tenía ahora parecía pequeño ante el temor más grande quedarse sólo en el bosque y morir de frío. Camus tomó valor y corrió por el bosque sin rumbo, esperando encontrar una salida, sin darse cuenta de que en verdad se iba adentrando aun más en el bosque.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo perdido, casi ya no podía sentir las piernas por el frío y el cansancio lo obligaba a detenerse a cada instante. De algún modo sabía que si se detenía demasiado tiempo podía quedarse dormido y morir congelado y sólo, este pensamiento lo hacía levantarse y volver a correr, aun exhausto como se encontraba. Cuando sintió que ya no pudo correr más, tropezó con un arbusto y cayó sobre la nieve que ya se había acumulado por la tormenta que cada vez era más feroz.

Camus no recordó como era que lo encontraron y como fue llevado a un lugar cálido y confortable. Cuando abrió los ojos creyó estar ante la presencia de un ángel, hermosos cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos claros, celestes como el hielo que casi le arrebatara su vida.

"Que bueno que estás bien pequeño." Le dijo Natasha sonriendo."comenzaba a preocuparme por tu salud, que hacías solo en el medio del bosque?"

Camus no podía hablar todavía asombrado por la belleza de la joven mujer que le hablaba, cuantos años tendría, seguro no pasaba los veinte años, y como era que entendía cada palabra que le decía.

"vienes de Francia?" Le pregunto Natasha. Camus asintió con la cabeza. Como era que ella supo. "cómo lo sabes" le preguntó con una voz casi inaudible.

"Llamabas a tu madre cuando te encontré en el bosque." Le dijo, "está ella en el pueblo?"

"No" dijo Camus y sus ojos se nublaron "ella está muerta, al igual que mi padre."

Natasha abrazó a Camus "cuanto lo siento." Le dijo al momento en que él notaba el vientre de la joven. Al mirarla detenidamente notó que Natasha estaba esperando un bebé. Para Camus eso sólo podía significar una sola cosa, que Natasha tendría un esposo y pronto tendría un hijo, para completar su nueva y feliz familia, porque para él esa era la única manera posible para la llegada de los bebés. sintió ganas de ser parte también de esto como una manera de recuperar lo que había perdido.

"no me dirás como tu nombre?" preguntó Natasha.

"Camus" respondió. "cual es el tuyo?"

"Natasha."

"Cómo es que sabes hablar francés?"

"mi familia siempre se esmeró en que recibiera la mejor educación posible." Dijo Natasha con una voz nostálgica

"tu esposo vendrá pronto? Donde está?" le preguntó.

La mirada de Natasha se ensombreció. "el padre de mi hijo, hace tiempo se fue."

"y cuando volverá?" preguntó Camus.

"no creo que regrese" le dijo Natasha.

"quieres decir que murió?" siguió Camus con sus preguntas.

"no, pero algunas veces creo que yo si morí para él" le dijo al momento en que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

"lo siento mucho." Le dijo Camus, aun sin comprender como era posible que un padre no esté al lado de la madre en un momento tan importante.

La noche pasaba lenta y en el cálido fuego Camus se sintió adormilado al lado de Natasha, cerró sus ojos por lo que creyó eran unos momentos, pero en realidad no supo decir cuanto tiempo había pasado, hasta que fue despertado por las caricias que de Natasha.

Ya había amanecido y la luz reflejada en la blanca nieve hacía ver todo más brillante de lo normal, Camus se frotó los ojos porque le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse al blanco de la nieve.

Natasha preparó el desayuno y ambos comieron, en ese momento a él no le hubiera importado quedarse a vivir en ese lugar para siempre, ya no quería ser un caballero, ni  regresar a Francia. Si hubiera podido permanecer así por siempre. En un lugar cálido y acogedor lejos de todo el dolor que sintió desde muy temprano en su existencia.

Pero habiendo terminado su desayuno Natasha llevó al niño al pueblo a buscar a los responsables de él.

"Vamos, debemos ir al pueblo" dijo Natasha al momento de abrigar con una manta al pequeño, "Seguro estarán preocupados por ti."

"No creo que nadie me extrañe" dijo Camus sombrío "No tengo padres."

"Pero debiste venir con alguien hasta aquí." le dijo Natasha.

"Si, vine con un hombre que me lleva más al norte, a un campo de entrenamiento, para convertirme en un caballero." Dijo Camus sin muchas ganas.

"una vez alguien que quise mucho me habló de los caballeros" dijo Natasha al tiempo que su vista se nublaba nuevamente por lo recuerdos, "Me dijo que los caballeros eran personas muy poderosos y que siempre hacía el bien y defendían a los débiles, pero ese alguien hace tiempo que se marchó."

Camus pudo ver como Natasha hablaba con gran admiración por los caballeros a pesar de la sombra de tristeza en su mirada.

Ambos caminaron en silencio durante todo el trayecto, hasta que llegaron a la estación del tren donde el hombre del santuario esperaba. Camus no dijo nada esperando no ser reconocido para que este hombre se marche y así poder quedarse junto a Natasha. Pero vanos fueron sus esfuerzos.

"Con que ahí estás pequeña molestia" le dijo el hombre al momento que se acercaba al pequeño y lo levantaba por la chaqueta.

"Déjelo, es sólo un niño" se opuso Natasha al ver como maltrataban al pequeño Camus, pero lo único que consiguió fue que este la empujara con una mano haciéndola caer al suelo.

"No se meta en lo que no le importa" le dijo el hombre al que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el estado de Natasha.

Camus miró alrededor esperando que alguien del lugar reaccionara y le diera su merecido a este hombre aprovechando su fuerza maltrataba a un niño pequeño y a una mujer indefensa, pero nadie en la estación del tren hizo nada, sólo murmuraban entre ellos que nadie nunca defendería a Natasha por ser madre soltera, esto entristeció al pequeño Camus, se dio cuenta entonces de que había mucha injusticia en el mundo.

Natasha se levanto y trató de impedir que este hombre malo se llevara al pequeño a un lugar donde seguro sería maltratado sin nadie que lo defienda.

"Deja al niño, él no quiere ir contigo" le grito Natasha al momento que sujetaba las manos del hombre.

"Apártate mujer o te puede ir peor" le dijo el hombre amenazándola con golpearla si no lo soltaba

Pero Natasha no lo soltaba y cuando el hombre estaba a punto golpearla Camus grit

"Yo quiero ser un caballero" dijo el pequeño que seguía sostenido por el hombre. "quiero ir al campo de entrenamiento y convertirme en un caballero." Dijo el pequeño.

Ante estas palabras Natasha soltó al hombre, que a su vez puso al pequeño de nuevo sobre sus pies.

Natasha se acercó al pequeño y se puso de rodillas delante de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres?" le preguntó.

"Sí" dijo Camus, "Yo seré un caballero muy fuerte y volveré para cuidar de ti, para que nadie más te ago daño."

"Cuídate mucho Camus" le dijo Natasha al momento que le daba un beso en la mejilla. "rezaré por ti para que seas un caballero" sosteniendo entre sus manos un rosario con la cruz del norte.

"Tú también." Dijo Camus mirando el rosario, cuando el hombre del santuario se lo llevó rumbo al tren de un jalón y Natasha se quedó mirando cuando partieron.

Ocho años más tarde, cuando trajeron los nuevos estudiantes para caballeros, a Camus le llamó la atención un pequeño de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes como el hielo, cuya mirada le recordaba alguien que quiso mucho hace tiempo atrás.

"Cual es tu nombre" le preguntó fríamente.

"Hyoga señor" le dijo el pequeño.

"Ese rosario que llevas, quien te lo dio?" preguntó Camus sin variar de tono.

"Es un recuerdo de mi madre, Natasha." Dijo el pequeño.

FIN

Nota: Sólo para la estadística, la idea se me ocurrió ayer cuando vi el capitulo donde Camus encierra a Hyoga en el ataúd de hielo, antes de eso le Camus le pregunta si recordaba a su madre, y pensé que tal vez Camus conocía a la mamá de Hyoga de algún lugar.


End file.
